degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Let Me Get Me
Degrassi returns with a brand new special back-to-back episodes premiering on Oct. 8 at 9pm and 9:30pm ET, exclusively on MuchMusic and TeenNick. Don't Let Me Get Me (1) Main Plot After the disaster at Vegas Night, Degrassi is under the weight of a major discipline crackdown. New rules, new security, and a stiff new dress code. Alli and Clare are seen at the entrance discussing the sitation that occured in the Boiler Room between her and Owen, when Drew shows up. Drew trying to convince Alli that it was all Bianca's fault, but she confronts Drew about giving him a second chance. She says shes moving and hold Clare's hand and heading to their class and then the new intro package appears. After the intro a frustrated looking Mr. Simspon reminds students of their photo ID's and no backpack policy when he stumbles upon Sav and Holly J. They apolozise to him but he wouldn't still accept it yet. Sav and Holly J continues with their morning annoucnment. Later Alli and Clare are seen discussing Fitz's fake stabbing and the lockdown, and Clare's status with Eli. Alli says she wants a new start, so she joins the science club which consists of three student, Adam, Connor, and Wesley. The group discusses science materials when Connor mentions about club's captaincy, Alli say she wants to be the captain. Alli and Clare are seen at her locker discussing feeling good and maybe giving Drew another chance when Drew interrupts, and Mr Simpsons annoucnes Alli to go to the Principal's Office. Drew and Alli discuess about the self-esteem seminar when Bianca interrupts about the seminar being girls only. In the Principal's Office, Mr. Simpson advises Alli to take self-esteem seminar created solely for boosting self-esting for the victims of rape, and humiliation. In the seminar Alli is seen bored in the class. Bianca and Alli argues about the boiler room and the lockdown. During their break, Alli finds out about steamy photos of Bianca and forwards it to everyone. Sub Plot Meanwhile Jenna is seen rehearsing for Next Teen Star. Another contestants intimidates Jenna about her baby bum and that she has more followers on twitter who are going to vote for her, but Jenna then also confesses her whole school will be voting for her for the next round. Not making matters any better, when it comes time for the interview portion of Next Teen Star at Degrassi, the producer makes if very clear to Jenna that she is boring and seems to have nothing special about her. Jenna asks Chantay to tell the cameras about Jenna, and apparently Jenna being nice is not interesting. That night during the results taping, Jenna barely makes it to the next level. She talks to Chantay the next day at school and when she asks the senior for advice, Chantay tells Jenna that it’s time to bring on the drama. Jenna is finding it increasingly difficult to hide her growing belly. She asks KC whether he’s told his mom about the pregnancy yet and he storms off. I think we can take that as a definite ‘no’. KC and his mom have been getting along really well since he moved back in with her and they decide to head to Miss Steaks for dinner to celebrate. KC’s mom is Jenna’s biggest fan and of course, is watching her on Next Teen Star while at the restaurant. After her performance Jenna reveals that shes pregnant to the live audience and K.C's mom suspects that its K.C's baby. K.C finally confesses its his baby but says he don't want it. Don't Let Me Get Me (2) Main Plot Alli and Sav leaves their parent's car, when Drew approaces Alli and Mr. Bandari catches them. Alli covers it up and claims that Drew is just another member of the science club. Her dad leaves, so does Drew. Clare shows up and reminds Alli of the boiler room situation and warns about a second chance. Meanwhile in the class, Connor recieves a text message contains steamy photos of Bianca which Alli sent. Bianca sees it and get pissed and gets into a fight with Alli in the classroom, while Wesley and Connor takes picture of them fighting. Mr. Simpson shows up and stop them from boiling over. Both are being informed by their parents. Alli's parents shows in Mr. Simpsons Office and he discusses what happened between Alli and Bianca. Mr. Simpson hands them a file contains, Alli's previous doctor note, and other school offenses recorded inside. Mrs Bandari wondering who approved of the doctor's appointment slip whileMr. Bandari wonders what sexting is. Alli finally explain and reveals every single details about the situation between her, Drew, Owen, and her ex-boyfriend Johnny. Alli receives suspension for a day.Clare wants her to hang in there. Later that day Mrs Bandari confronts Alli about sexting with her ex-boyfriend and but shes promises it will never happen again. Later that night Alli's parents are seen emotional with her parents arguing, crying and fighting over what to do with her. The next day at school Alli and Sav meet up with Holly J. Alli complains that Sav is now her chaperon because Bianca ruined everything. Holly J points out that Bianca didn’t force Drew into the boiler room and Sav says that if it wasn’t Bianca Drew cheated with it would be someone else. With this in mind, Alli makes the difficult decision to leave Degrassi. She realizes that all her bad decisions seem to come from trying to impress boys and that the best plan of action would be to go to an all girls school. While cleaning out her locker the next day, Drew approaches Alli and asks to walk her to class. Alli lays a well-deserved verbal whooping on Drew and tells him once and for all that they’re over and that he never deserved a second chance. Sub Plot Gallery dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-1.jpg Dontletmegetme 04HR.jpg Dontletmegetme 03HR.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-3.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-4.jpg Adam Wesley Connor.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-6.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-8.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt2-1.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt2-2.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt2-4.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt2-6.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt2-7.jpg dont-let-me-get-me-pt2-8.jpg whorebianca.jpg shannoon.PNG danielkell.PNG Savwearingclare'sjacket.jpg Trivia *Since Jamie Johnson has been demoted or left the series, his character is the last of all regulars who have been in the series before the Lakehurst-Degrassi merger in season 7 and the new generation of cast receiving star billing. So this episode marks all the regular that have been in (except for Chantay), after (until the boiling point) or before season 6 are no longer seen in the show from this point. *Daniel Kelly and Shannon Kook-Chun have received star-billing from this episode for the rest of the season and/or maybe the show. Links EPISODES: Download: Part 1 Part 2 Watch Online :Part 1 Part 2 Category:Season 10 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Sexting Category:Self Esteem Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Two-part episodes